


Picture Perfect

by Hyungwons



Series: Bottom!Wonho Bingo [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WHbingo, everywhere, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok just wanted pictures. At first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the bottom!wonho bingo and my death

Hoseok was straddling Hyungwon's lap, both of them on the bed of their hotel room. Of course there were two beds for them both, but neither of them really used the other one. They relaxed and slept in the same bed together, rather at a hotel or even just in Hoseok’s bed at the dorm, often with Hoseok's arm cradling Hyungwon's head and the other around his waist, while Hyungwon gently snored with his head nuzzled against Hoseok's neck or chest.

Hyungwon gave that same beautiful, signature grin of his up at Hoseok as a picture was snapped. "Stop!" he laughed, perhaps a little too loud but neither of them seemed to really care. Hoseok quickly joined in laughs and smiles as he shot another picture of Hyungwon before he was pulled down onto the bed next to him with a single harsh tug. "Stop taking so many pictures!" He grabbed the phone out of Hoseok's grasp, discarding it on the floor for another time.

"You're no fun." Hoseok pouted, knowing full well that it usually gets him what he wants, especially with Hyungwon.

But Hyungwon wouldn't give in. "No. We have a lot to prepare for in the morning so we should get some rest. Unless you wanna deal with more constant nagging from Kihyun."

Hoseok buried the side of his head into the pillow, the pout still plastered on his face and his eyes still focused on Hyungwon. "Kiss first?"

Despite how Hyungwon rolled his eyes there was still a smile on his face, unable to stop the chuckles that came through. Yet he still complied. Leaning down, Hyungwon planted a soft kiss right on the tip of Hoseok's nose.

"Another?"

"You're so needy," Hyungwon teased, his laughter just getting louder as he leaned close. He watched how Hoseok's eyelids slipped closed so slowly, anticipating yet another kiss from him and the sight was precious. That gentle smile on Hoseok's lips, his hair a mess and brushed in all directions, his cheeks just slightly flushed.

"I need attention." Hoseok's eyes were still shut, and Hyungwon finally closed the distance between them with a kiss, gentle, smooth, caring, and beyond anything and everything else. Hyungwon did love attention, from Hoseok specifically. Usually Hyungwon would just stand back and let the others do everything while he just followed along quietly, but when it came to Hoseok, Hyungwon would do anything to get his attention, and the same could be said for Hoseok. Though, Hoseok liked attention all around, but whenever him and Hyungwon could be with just each other, no lights or cameras or noises. Just them. Together. That's when it was always so much better, when they liked the attention the most.

Hoseok reached to the side of the bed, grabbing his phone once again. "One more picture?"

Hyungwon inched closer to Hoseok, pressing himself against him and leaning his head on his shoulder, posing for the pictures that Hoseok took of them both.

A few pictures later and Hoseok finally put the camera down, a sigh falling from his lips and an arm behind his head for comfort. Going straight for the camera, Hyungwon snatched it away in an instant, holding it up at Hoseok once again. "Model for me?"

Hoseok stared at him, partially with a smile on his face, partially in disbelief. He didn't need to pose though, Hyungwon snapped picture after picture of him from all sorts of different angles. "Here, here. Get the lighting behind you like this," Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's waist, pulling him over to him until he was straddling him and the overhead light was behind him, making for the perfect angle as well.

"Oh, sure, for the lighting." Hoseok chuckled and practically admired Hyungwon from the angle, to which he earned himself a raised brow. "What if one of the others walked in on us right now?"

"Well, good thing they know when to sleep." Hyungwon took more pictures, his lip between his teeth as he made sure to get a picture from every angle he could. It was when he felt Hoseok's hands on his stomach, carefully trying to lift up his shirt, that he lowered the camera to raise a brow and a half-smirk on his face, "Really? Aren’t we supposed to be sleeping instead?"

"Yeah, but I'm not even that tired." Hoseok ran his tongue over his lips, smiling into it as he ghosted the tips of his fingers up to Hyungwon's chest.

"Where'd this come from all of a sudden?" It wasn't that Hyungwon minded, he never did, but it was so sudden.

"Well," Hoseok hooked a finger under the collar of Hyungwon's black shirt, pulling it down just slightly to tease, "I was just thinking of how we finally have a night to ourselves, it's late, and we can use the camera."

"You wanna take pictures? Really?" Hyungwon sounded almost surprised. Almost.

"You'd look so pretty in them. And you wanted me to be your model for a few as well, so," he trailed off, straightening himself back up to give Hyungwon a good view and example.

Hyungwon couldn't deny that the thought of it turned him on more than he probably wanted to believe, and Hoseok always knew the perfect ways to get Hyungwon to fall right in line with whatever he wanted. Hyungwon raised the camera again, quickly capturing yet another picture of his boyfriend.

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon's wrists, pinning them down on the bed above his head and leaning himself close. He didn't expect, however, to feel Hyungwon's teeth meet with his neck. Hoseok's hold on him tightened as he sighed blissfully just at the feeling of Hyungwon's teeth biting at the flesh, and his tongue smoothing over every little red mark he left behind. Hyungwon often left behind deeper, more violent marks on Hoseok's thighs and his shoulders, knowing they were much easier to hide. He was always disappointed when he couldn't do the same to Hoseok's neck, though every now and then he'd accidentally slip up and bite a little too hard, leaving the slightest bruise for the next day.

He never did waste time, he'd tease Hoseok a lot, almost tortuously and nonstop, but Hyungwon was impatient. He was always impatient. And Hoseok was used to it. “Gonna have to be quick about this one then,” Hyungwon reminded him as Hoseok stood on his knees, still above Hyungwon, and slid his shirt off, tossing it at the edge of the bed which would likely later be accidentally kicked off by someone. Giving a nod, agreeing but not in the mood to care, Hoseok crashed his lips down on Hyungwon’s, mouths open and tongues connected immediately.

Hyungwon’s hands found their way to Hoseok’s chest, smoothing his fingers over his nipples, pinching them with his thumbs and index fingers, and eliciting gentle little hums from Hoseok. Hoseok went more straight to the point, cupping Hyungwon’s dick through his pants and giving a squeeze, smirking into the kiss as Hyungwon let out a hiss from between his teeth.

Hyungwon might be impatient, but Hoseok was always desperate for reactions so it worked out in a way.

Kisses trailed from Hyungwon’s lips to his jaw, down his neck and to his collarbones, Hoseok pulling his shirt out of the way so he could suck on the skin, run his tongue along it up to his shoulder. Teeth soon met his body again and Hyungwon pressed his head back into the pillow. 

It was just when Hoseok heard his name roll off Hyungwon’s tongue, when his name sounded from him with a moan that he pulled away, satisfied grin on his face. He gabbed the phone and snapped a picture of Hyungwon in his state, eyes staring up at him looking just about ready to devour him, shirt hanging off his shoulder to reveal an angry red mark Hoseok had left, one that would soon become a vibrant purple in colour. “So pretty like this.” The camera snapped the picture, then another, and another. Hyungwon growled, impatient that Hoseok was no longer touching him. He snatched the phone from his boyfriend, pointing it at him, still straddling his lap

“Move,” he demanded, and Hoseok smirked at how perfect he was like this. Hands on either side of Hyungwon, Hoseok leaned forward a bit, biting his lip as he grounded himself against Hyungwon’s thighs. A sharp breath, eyes locked on Hyungwon and the phone as he snapped picture after picture of Hoseok riding his legs like that, the friction too much but also not quite enough unless it was Hyungwon causing the friction himself.

Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok’s thigh, tapping his fingers softly against the sensitive skin while the blond threw his head back, shut his eyes, and moaned. He was still rubbing himself against Hyungwon, speed only getting faster the longer he was left with only Hyungwon’s hand on his thigh. Hyungwon kept his eyes on the phone, watching Hoseok through the camera and that upset him a little.

Wanting revenge, making sure he would get revenge, Hoseok squeezed Hyungwon’s bulge hard, stroking him through his pants and he could hear Hyungwon gasp, mouth falling open. “Fuck! Hyung!”

“You’re not paying attention to me.” Hoseok gave a pout, brows slightly furrowed and he stopped moving, just his hand still grasping Hyungwon.

With a groan, Hyungwon pushed Hoseok’s hand off of him before grasping the blond’s waist and he pushed him to the sight, Hoseok gasping when caught off guard “Better get every last picture you can.” Hyungwon didn’t give him another warning, yanking Hoseok’s underwear down to his ankles and then his own. A tongue running over his lips, Hyungwon waited until Hoseok had the camera ready and then grasped his dick, giving a few fast strokes before teasing the head with a slow lick. Just the sound of Hoseok whimpering at something so small made Hyungwon satisfied, knowing he can drive Hoseok over the edge so easily whenever he wants.

He wrapped his lips around him, precum on his tongue, slow, taking in as much of Hoseok as he could, tongue flat against the underside of his dick. Every time he pulled back to the head, he’d swirl his tongue around it, give more small licks right over the slit. Hoseok’s whimpers soon turned to moans, his hands shaking as he took as many pictures as he could of Hyungwon sucking him off, deciding to worry about if they come out good or not later.

As Hyungwon wrapped a hand around his own dick, pumping it in time with how his head bobbed over Hoseok’s, he hummed gently and could feel Hoseok begin to tremble under him, only making him go faster.

Hoseok’s back arched deep, his toes curl and his legs kicking out in response to how fucking well Hyungwon’s tongue worked over him. The brunet’s moans sent little vibrations through Hoseok’s dick, shooting up his spine and short circuiting his brain with a choked down moan of Hyungwon’s name, quickly turning into little chants of every variation of Hyungwon’s name he could manage out.

Hyungwon palmed at the head of his dick, causing his body to jolt without warning, eyes rolling back and he pulled away from Hoseok as he gasped for air, suddenly breathless. He drops his head slightly, shutting his eyes as he spread his legs further apart, sliding on his knees. Straightening himself a little and sliding up Hoseok more just so he could grasp his own length with his other hand, squeezing and pumping it hard while he continued to rub the palm of his hand over it. Hoseok could only watch. He made sure to get perfect pictures of it all, how Hyungwon even slightly edged himself right over Hoseok, both of them focusing on how Hyungwon’s hands worked over his cock.

“F-fuck--” he stuttered out a few obscenities, followed by a moan as he fell forward, head hitting Hoseok’s chest and one hand grabbing at the sheets, fingers twitching as he gripped onto the sheets to stabilize himself while he stroked himself fast. 

Hoseok couldn’t help but let out a few curses of his own under his breath, Hyungwon fallen on top of him, ass in the air and jerking himself off while he grabbed at the sheets immediately to the side of Hoseok. The way Hyungwon’s fingers tightened around the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and Hoseok swore the sight alone of Hyungwon getting himself off right on top of him like that could’ve had him coming right then and there. His breathing got heavy, a pant coming out - was that a fucking weak chuckle from Hyungwon?

He heard his name rolling off Hyungwon’s tongue and he watched as the younger’s whole body shuddered violently, his nails raking down the bed, his hips pushed forward and he rut into his hand. Hoseok could feel him shaking, Hyungwon’s breath hot against his chest as he came all over his stomach. Hoseok wasn’t even touched, and yet he moaned at just the fucking sight of Hyungwon trembling on top of him.

“Fuck fuck-- holy _fuck_.” Hyungwon slowly picked himself back up, standing on all fours and dropping his head to stare Hoseok down. His breath was heavy, his eyes dark and daring. Hoseok swallowed hard, forcing back that moan building in his throat. The sight wasn't uncommon, but looking _that_ ready to just fuck Hoseok into the bed was definitely a sight to behold. Hoseok almost wanted to beg him to, but held back - they could save it for another time.

It wasn't like Hoseok had time to beg even if he wanted to, not when Hyungwon leaned down, licking his cum up from Hoseok's stomach, tracing his tongue over the muscles in the process, a hand ghosting over his waist to tease. All Hoseok could do was buck up, trying to find some friction - nothing. 

Before Hoseok could do anything about it, he felt Hyungwon's lips on his and he let out the most embarrassing little sounds as he felt Hyungwon push his cum into his mouth, forcing him to taste as well. Bitter. If it wasn't for the lips moving against his in the roughest and sloppiest manner he'd make a face at the taste.

And yet, Hoseok so willing swallowed it anyway and brought a smirk to Hyungwon's face. "Good boy," Hyungwon whispered against his lips, running his tongue over them and soon he's gasping, arching his back again with a stuttered sound between a moan and Hyungwon's name in one.

His hand around his dick, jerks fast and grip tight. He threw his arms around Hyungwon's neck and pulled him close, thrusting his hips up into his hand. It was hard to focus when Hyungwon's hand was getting him off and his breath hot on his lips. He was defenseless whenever underneath Hyungwon, pulling him closer as his breath hit the smirk on Hyungwon's face. It doesn't take much longer to have Hoseok moaning against Hyungwon lips, being shut up as the younger pulled him into a kiss just as he came into his hand, some spilling down onto his stomach. His body trembled and his nails dug into Hyungwon's shoulders and pulling at his shirt.

Hoseok wouldn't let Hyungwon pull away, continuing to push himself up into his hand until he regained control of himself again. And he fell back, head pushing into the pillow as he inhaled a sharp breath, shuddering as he felt Hyungwon's hand leave him.

"F-fuck the way you just--" Hoseok trailed off, throwing his hands over his face while Hyungwon collapsed on the bed next to him, eyes shut immediately. Hoseok grabbed some tissue from on the nightstand, cleaning himself up with a groan as he stood to throw it away. The second he turned around, he saw Hyungwon reaching for the phone and scrolling through all the pictures they took.

"You got some pretty bad ones of me." Hyungwon chuckled as he commented, scrolling through all the pictures of him sucking Hoseok off.

"The hell do you want? You were giving me a blowjob, how was I supposed to stay still long enough?"

"You were grinding yourself against me and I still took better pictures - and, fuck, is it a sight!" Hyungwon bit his knuckle, admiring all the many pictures he got of Hoseok on top of him. "Send me all the pictures of you tomorrow, okay?"

Hoseok got in the bed with him, throwing the blanket over them both. "Just go to sleep already." He snuggled up closer to Hyungwon, burying himself in the crook of Hyungwon's neck and taking in his scent.

"Good luck to Kihyun trying to wake us up in just two hours," Hyungwon chuckled, shaking his head as he put Hoseok's phone on the nightstand and clicked off the lamp.

"Your fault."

**Author's Note:**

> OK goodbye these two need to calm and I hope to burn


End file.
